The Fuzzies
by D.G. Ling
Summary: Greece is easygoing & cool.Greece is relaxed & experienced.That's just who he is.So right now he must be ill because insides seem to explode & fills with the fuzzy feeling when he sees Japan.Greece is sure it's not because he swallowed a cat.Greece/Japan


Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine, now are any of the characters listed. The end

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fuzzies, Chapter 1: Keeping Cool 

He, Hercules, can be described as a relaxed easy going guy; oh heck he is a much laid back person! His hobbies were naps and cats and taking things easy and nothing riles him up much! Well nothing used to rile him up… He the well collected nation of Greece couldn't really believe himself to be this worked up, this confused, this-

"Ah, Greece-san." came a familiar voice.

Startled he jumped slightly and came out of his leaning pose. He does not get startled but why is he now? Why is he starting to get all nervous just as one said person showed up?

"Hercules-san…" tried the smaller nation once again, a bit confused by the lack of response.

He refused to meet Kiku's gaze, for some odd reason Hercules felt something boil over in him at the thought of looking at the oriental nation's face. A simple 'Hello' would be fine but somehow his tongue was oddly tied up and lips sealed shut and dry

"Are you alright Hercules-san. " Asked Kiku once again, voicing a hint of...concern? Again for some odd reason, Hercules felt strangely pleased that Kiku worried over him. It was a fuzzy sort of feeling, reminding him vaguely of his cats. Finally Greece turned his head over, managing to let out a quiet: "Hmm" .

"Is everything okay Hercules-san?" Japan sounded a bit relieved. Keep cool Hercules, Kiku doesn't need to too see him flustered like this. Again another confused reaction, why was he frightened to let Kiku see a ruffled up side of him. Also he still couldn't look directly at Kiku's face, rather to the side instead.

"Sorry Japan" He couldn't just say out Kiku's name could he? Wasn't that considered rude, but Kiku had called him Hercules so why couldn't he? Still he didn't want to offend his cute Kiku- wait did he just call Ki- Japan _his_? Did he just call the other cute? Well the guy is adorable and-wait that isn't the point! Sure it had been in his head but still, oh...and now he's all worked up again.

"I'm just a bit sleepy" oh that was smooth, he thought sarcastically. Again **why** was he trying to be smooth? He's Greece for goodness sake's, with a history of countless charms and – well let's just say he is smooth by nature! But here he was, his mind completely jumbled and blood rushing all to his face just from talking, or trying to, in the presence of the sweet Japan…then he wondered if Kiku would really _taste_ sweet. Hastily he shook the thought from his mind, ears red hot from the question.

"Hercules-san, you seem to sleep enough as it is." Replied Japan a bit jokingly. "But you do look a bit red" said Kiku on closer inspection, nearing the taller man.

"It's nothing Japan, really" Damn it he still couldn't get the nerve just to call him by his name, what if it really was offensive in Japanese culture… Oh and Kiku has gotten closer to him, why do the fuzzies in his stomach seem to be growing bigger stronger? The fuzzies were making him feel weird, and so not like cats do…Hmm it wasn't summer yet was it, cause these fuzzies couldn't possible make him feel so hot as well, could it?

"I best be going now Hercules-san, please rest more if necessary" said Kiku to the tuned out Hercules, then promply left the scene as Greece continued on with matters in his mind.

A snail trudged by.

Hercules lifted his head "Uh Kiku-…"

No one was there. When had Japan left, sure he was zoned out a lot but really when did the other nation go? Then the mix and jumble that was there before faded. Calming down Hercules felt calmer with the lack of clutter his mind was making before.

But the odd fuzzies were gone now as well….

Hercules strolled off in hope of finding some fuzzy cats.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Please feed reviews! Also wondering if I should leave it as a oneshot or keep going.


End file.
